1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a MEMS device fabrication process.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Packaging of MEMS devices may be challenging. As sensors, MEMS devices may be required to be exposed to the agent(s) that they are intended to detect. As actuators, geometrically complex moving parts may need protection. Moreover, certain MEMS devices and/or their components may have specific packaging requirements (e.g., optical window, sealed environment, etc.). As a result, MEMS devices may be especially sensitive to damage and contamination during the fabrication and/or packaging processes. For example, certain MEMS devices may include fragile movable parts or may need to be operated with a specific environmental characteristics, and, as a result, standard packaging technologies (e.g., for integrated circuits) may not be effective or financially practical for MEMS devices. Certain RF-MEMS devices such as varactors, switches, resonators, and/or the like may respond mechanically to some electrical input signal. Traditional MEMS packaging methods have generally been performed at an overall die level after manufacturing of the MEMS device.